Empress Chanterella of Celestial Empire
A short summary about Chanterella Queen Chanterella Redi Bonaparte is the recent queen of Celestial Kingdom. She is also a pope in Woozworld. Secretly, she's a mad scientist. Her reign in Celestial Kingdom started on August 12, 2012 at 11:00 AM. Chanterella slowly takes her time building her kingdom everyday. Each day, the kingdom of Celestial grows bigger and bigger. Celestial Kingdom is gaining more villagers. Sometime in June, her kingdom gained enough land and became an empire. After she married EmperorNapoleon, on July 6, 2014, both of their empires combined and they started ruling the biggest land in Woozworld history! Her life When she first gain her reign on her kingdom, her kingdom was created right away. When she first came, she started sending friend requests, taking her time building her kingdom and focused on the decorations. A few months later, her kingdom became noticable, hence it has enough units that makes up the kingdom and kingdom related decorations. People started visiting her at the same time. Over time, more and more people came and visited her, as she continues sending friend requests. Secretly, Chanterella became a mad scientist. Soon, she engaged to a young scientist named Francesco-Redi in May 20, 2014. He always cared for her, and was kind-hearted man. He watched her and visited her to make sure she was fine. The young queen was always fond of her husband. She always gave him presents and showed much affection towards him. Redi also tried his best to take good care of the queen. During summer, Chanterella opened her own shop, The Mozart Boutique, on June 2013. Many people came to her shop. All the items in The Mozart Boutique shop were 20 Wooz and under. Chanterella lowered the high prices to the prices that most customers can afford. She earned thousands of Wooz to expand her kingdom and added more Unitz to it. On mid-July of 2013, a tragic thing happened to Francesco-Redi. Redi fell ill. Chanterella tried her best to nurse him, but unfortunately, she failed to save him. Redi died in his sleep while sleeping in the royal bedroom on July 20, 2013. Sad but depressing, Chanterella buried her husband and held a funeral on the same day for Redi's friends to visit. Everybody wept, told Chanterella what a great man he was, and bursted into tears. Francisco's grave is left undisturbed from this day. The now unmarried queen went back to business and continued selling items and building her kingdom. Luckily, Chanterella found another man named EmperorWilliam. In the beginning of October, she started her own church and opened it the first time at the same time. Chanterella also made her priest costume. The first time she opened her church, many people came to attend the church. Chanterella preached about Jesus Christ. She talked about God and other Christian stuff. Soon, an extremely long queue formed. The queue ranges from 20-50. Woozens from around the world attended the church, and even many, different pastors. Soon, Chanterella and the Woozens referred to her as the Woozworld pope. Chanterella's church is opened 24 hours a day so Woozens from different time zones can come and attend. On October 31, 2013, Chanterella hosted a birthday party. It was the queen's birthday, and people were excited. They attended the party, greeted her a happy birthday, and gave her birthday. Hence her birthday is on Halloween, she had a Halloween themed birthday party. Her birthday party was held in one of her unitz called "Chanterella's birthday party." Chanterella enjoyed hosting her birthday party. In the middle of November 2013, Woozworld added a tragic update that unables Woozens to lower prices in their Shop podz. Chanterella and many others were sad that they lost the ability to lower. Quietly, Chanterella watched the Woozens protest to the Woozband. Since she is unable to lower prices to the desired numbers, sadly, she shut down her store. Nobody is unable to buy due to high prices. It prevented Chanterella and many other Woozens from making money. Everybody was unsatisfied with the new update. Chanterella started to preserve her money so she will avoid lacking money in the future. On Thanksgiving of 2013, Chanterella held a big Thanksgiving party in her ballroom. Many people joined, and attended the big feast. Chanterella's soon-to-be-husband, EmperorWilliam joined the feast with her. People were excited to see the new king. During the Thanksgiving feast, Chanterella and EmperorWilliam hanged out together during the whole feast. At the end of the day, everybody left after being stuffed with food. Chanterella continued being close to EmperorWilliam from this day. During the Christmas season when Christmas of 2013 was near, Chanterella and EmperorWilliam were excited for Christmas. They had planned a huge ceremonial, royal wedding in an extremely fancy place. Chanterella planned to invite as many Woozens as she can. Before the wedding started, people started congratulating her. Soon, EmperorWilliam and Chanterella engaged happily. She has been married to a young king named EmperorWilliam on Christmas Eve of 2013. Around April of 2014, Woozworld did a better update and allowed people to lower prices, but it's Beex only. Chanterella grew very happy and opened her shop again. She lowered the high prices to the prices most customers can afford just like last year. This time, the items in The Mozart Boutique shop are 50 Beex and under. She judges items on their quality. If they're poor they're super cheap like 5-10 Beex, if they're rich the items will cost about 50 Beex. She continues working on her shop and still works on it today. On June 6, 2014, Chanterella found out that William secretly cheats on her and left him. Soon found a new gentle man named Emperor Jason, also known as JohannesBrahms , and married him on June 8, 2014. He became the new Emperor of The Celestial Empire. The new couple later invaded EmperorNapoleon on June 9, 2014, because they thought Napoleon was a villain who hanged people for nothing. Emperor Jason later betrayed Chant and divorced her on June 19, 2014. After conquering so many kingdoms and empires during the same month, her kingdom grew into an empire. Currently, Chanterella is trying her best to care for EmperorNapoleon until he agrees to marry her. Chanterella and Napoleon Bonaparte happily married each other on July 6, 2014. Together, they both make powerful leaders and created an empire that is indestructable. Chanterella's church schedule #Audience do the sign of the cross. #After the audience signed the cross, the choir begins to sing a religious song. Uniform for girls: A white dress or angel suit. Uniform for boys: An angel suit or a nice suit like a tuxedo. The suit can be any color. #After the choir finishes singing a song, Chanterella starts the event when people line up to eat the holy bread and drink the holy water. #After the audience received the communion, Chanterella starts preaching about Jesus Christ or God. It's optional for the guests to come to Chanterella and preach. They must wear a priest robe. #After the mass is over, weddings and funerals that guests are going to have will start. Gallery Kissing Chanterella.png Chanterella's priest outfit.png Chanterella and her husband..png Chanterella's first wedding.png Baby Chanterella.png Princess Chanterella.png Chanterella.png Before their wedding.png|Chanterella and Francesco Redi. 991dbfe2cda2e8cec0d8d33b271145e7.png|Chanterella and JohannesBrahms. Category:Woozens Category:Empresses Category:Celestial Kingdom Category:Celestial Empire Category:Kingdom of Italy Category:Queens Category:Previous Queens Category:French Empire Category:Royalty